


His Bed.

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dydia, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little drabble regarding Derek and his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bed.

_Derek was getting sick of the pack and their obsession with his king size bed. It was bad enough that they loved to take over his loft with there video game tournaments and movie nights and ate all his Frosted Flakes and drank his beer but the bed thing was really starting to grate._

 

First he’d found Scott and Isaac laying shoulder to shoulder discussing the finer points of some video game or other. Didn't they already spend every waking minute together? Why. Were. They. There!?!? So Derek shouted and snarled and the betas moved.

Then there was Stiles. He’d found him… posing? sexily? He swore it wasn't what Derek thought it was that he was practicing but Derek stopped him with a raised hand and eyebrown and growled at him to leave.  It honestly didn’t bear pondering so he was just going to go scrub out his brain with bleach.

There there was Allison and Cora.  And well while admittedly having attractive females in his bed wasn’t a horrific notion, the way they kept alternately glaring and gazing at each other was quickly ruining that particular fantasy. This time Derek merely opened the door as they shuffled out at least they had the deceny to look abashed.

So when Derek walked in to his bedroom after having heard shuffling from downstairs, he was ready to growl and scowl and be all around annoyed. That is until he noticed red hair on his pillow that turned around and smiled welcomingly at him. _“Hi handsome. What took you so long?”_ She winked at him.

Lydia was home from college; now there was a welcome sight Derek thought as he pulled his shirt off and made his way to his bed.


End file.
